


50 Shades of Dork

by spicylime63



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi and Eren are both massive dorks, Levi is too literal, M/M, bitches love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicylime63/pseuds/spicylime63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes home to a strange sight. Levi takes things too literally sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something that got stuck in my mind and wouldn't leave. Enjoy.

Eren couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This was the last thing he expected to come home to. Sure, Levi’s mouth twitch, the equivalent of a grin on most people, was a welcome and somewhat expected sight. But this…not so much.

His bedroom was covered in swathes of grey. Absolutely covered. Not just a few shreds of cloth, or some curtains draped all fancy. No. Everything was covered—the walls, the bed, his corner desk, and even the entire ceiling.

The look on his face must have not been what Levi was expecting to see because soon enough Eren felt arms encircle his waist and a welcome weight accompanying them.

"Do you like it?" The warmth of Levi’s voice on his neck was enough to knock Eren out of his stupor.

"Um. Levi, what is all of this? Not that I don’t like grey, but, seriously, what the hell?"

Levi’s arms left his waist as the man himself came into view with a strange look on his face.

"I kept hearing that fifty shades of grey is a major turn on. Thought I'd surprise you--see what all the fuss is about."

Eren couldn't quite believe what had just come out of Levi's mouth. Was he serious? His brain couldn't process this ridiculous situation. He must have garbled out something because his boyfriend's expression changed again.

Levi’s eyebrows scrunch a bit in this cute way that makes Eren want to kiss him. “But I was told, ‘Bitches love it.’” Levi’s nose crinkled a bit, “Are you telling me bitches don’t love it?”

Eren couldn’t help it. He lost his cool. Bent over from uncontrollable laughter, tears rolling down his face, he was barely able to wheeze out that bitches did not in fact love it.


End file.
